A Study In Discipline
by Eryberrie
Summary: Molly Hooper makes an appointment with The Woman. Femslash. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Irene/Molly: Femslash**

**Rated M: Dom/sub, discipline, spanking, seduction, girl-on-girl, role-play, 'recreational scolding.' Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own these characters, property of BBC.**

**Beta'd by siriuslyholly**

Molly Hooper stepped out of the taxi and stared open-mouthed at the tall, white building in front of her. It had a large porch with pillars on either side and seemed the sort of house that only a successful, professional person would own. She had made an appointment to meet Irene 'The Woman' Adler at the impressive building and to say she was apprehensive was an understatement. Stepping up to the door with a shaking hand, she rang the bell.

The shy young woman had but a small idea of what her consultation with Irene would involve. The Woman was a self-employed dominatrix and Molly was intrigued by the range of services on offer on the website.

Intrigue and fantasy of what would take place in such a meeting had been building up for two weeks but eventually Molly managed to pluck up the courage to send an email to Irene. Her heart nearly escaped from her chest during the thirty seconds it took Irene to respond. Molly had an idea of what she wanted to take part in, but within half an hour of several exchanges of emails, Irene had informed Molly that she had gathered enough information of Molly's personality to come up with the perfect idea of what would be the most suitable experience for the thirty-one year old.

The only thing that bothered her was that Molly was yet to find out what was in store for her. Irene had asked her to call over that very afternoon for an official consultation. Molly had asked what this 'consultation' would involve, but Irene had refused to disclose any details. She had almost demanded that Molly call over.

Just after she had rung the bell, her nerves got the better of her again. Her bottom lip quivered and even though she was snug in her parka she felt rather cold. Wringing her hands fretfully, she tore her gaze away from the door and stared down at the ground, scared to look The Woman in the face as she opened the door.

Except, that didn't happen. A posh, husky, female voice greeted Molly through the intercom.

"Hello?"

Shaking more than ever, Molly had to take a breath and swallow hard before she spoke.

"Hello, yes, um, I've, er, got an ap-appointment with Miss…"

"Oh yes, Miss Adler's two o'clock," the voice interrupted. A second later, the heavy black door opened. Molly saw before her a tall, slim, young woman with strawberry blonde hair – definitely not the pale, brunette Irene. The woman then gestured for Molly to enter and instantly ushered her into a room, which was situated on the left of the hallway. A colossal staircase ascended from the middle of the hallway and, as Molly could see, there were several layers to the house.

"Please, take a seat in here."

The sitting room was very bright: gold and cream, with a large mirror above the fireplace and opposite the three-seat sofa.

Drumming her fingers together and trying her hardest to calm her pounding heart, Molly waited for almost twenty minutes before any signs of life could be heard from outside the living room.

In that time, Molly's breathing had returned to an almost normal pace, but the anxiety of anticipation still festered. She thought about what Irene would propose as the ideal experience for a demure, shy, yet fun-loving pathologist. She contemplated the idea of being restrained, being made to submit. Being _hit_! Many scenarios circled around her head, blurring every sense of logic and reasoning. Her imagination was doing crazy things and soon her breathing increased in frequency once again. Yet this time it was not as excruciating as before.

Just as Molly was about to consider that she felt a sense of excitement, the same female voice penetrated the air.

"Miss Hooper?"

"Yes?" Molly answered, rising up from the sofa.

"Miss Adler will see you now, in the office on the first floor. It's at the end of the hall. However, first she would like you to enter the bedroom just before the office and put on the clothes that have been laid on the bed."

Molly hesitated for a moment.

"Is there a problem, Miss Hooper?"

"I, er… wasn't aware that I would be, um, participating in any… role-playing," Molly stammered, her voice going quieter with each word.

The blonde lady looked incredulous and spoke with a stern tone.

"Miss Adler cancelled all of her appointments this afternoon for you. Please do not let her down."

Frozen to the spot, Molly braced herself for what lay before her for the next few hours, if it would take that long.

Slowly, Molly left the room, her legs trembling. She found it rather hard to climb the stairs and the feeling of the assistant's eyes boring into her back made her twinge slightly.

After a few long seconds she was on the first floor, and she could see the office at one end of the landing. The door was open, revealing a dark, renaissance-looking room, but there was no sign of Miss Adler.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, her feet refusing to move.

"The bedroom, Miss Hooper," came a voice from inside the office.

Molly looked to the left of the office door and saw that the entrance to the room was also open. She crept towards it and peered inside.

Like the living room, it was cream and gold with a satin throw on the bed. But despite the beauty of the room, the only thing that occupied Molly's vision was the clothes on the bed.

Before her was a small white blouse with a sewn-on black tie, a very short black frilled skirt, thick black tights and shiny black high heels.

_Oh my God!_ Molly thought. She clasped her hand to her mouth as she gasped involuntarily.

"Put them on!" demanded the voice of The Woman from the other room, which made Molly jump. She gathered herself together and, very slowly, removed her outer clothes to don the uniform.

"Have you finished?" The Woman called.

"Um…" Molly stuttered as she planted her left foot into the shoe.

"Miss Hooper, if you don't answer me, you will land yourself in even more trouble!"

_Trouble?_ Molly thought worriedly. She quickly answered that she had indeed done what was asked of her and stood still, wondering what Irene would say – or do – next.

"Come to me." The tone of her voice was much calmer, but still had an instructive demeanour.

Molly swallowed hard and felt her limbs shake more than ever. Sweat was breaking out over her brow and she couldn't stop twiddling her fingers. Taking a deep breath and wondering for the life of her why she had agreed to attend, Molly walked steadily from the bedroom to the adjacent office, where The Woman was waiting for her.

**This will get much hotter. Next chapter coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

The room which Irene Adler occupied looked more like an elaborate Victorian library than an office. The walls were covered with dark wooden panels, the curtains were made from heavy, red velvet and there were several shelves of books spread across the walls. In the middle of the room was an antique wooden bureau, and behind it was The Woman.

Her dark brown hair shone unnaturally brightly in the pale lamplight and her tight black dress looked almost luminous. It accentuated her curves as if moulded to her beautifully sculpted physique.

Molly didn't know what to do when she entered the room. She stood a couple of paces away from the door and stared awkwardly at Irene. Automatically, she placed her hands behind her back and linked her fingers. The sensitive skin on the back of her neck grew warmer and the feeling began to spread down her body.

"Close the door." Irene instructed without looking at her. Molly duly obliged and stayed facing Irene without averting her eyes.

Just as she was pushing the door, Molly felt her ankle bow in the ridiculously high heels and she helplessly topped sideways. To stop herself, she lunged for the wall. Although she was able to prevent a fall, the door slammed hard, causing the bookshelves to rock slightly.

"Miss Hooper! Why did you slam the door?" Irene barked. Molly still had her hands on the door and wall and she felt her heart jolt as soon as she heard her name being interjected across the room. Her lips quivered more than ever.

"I didn't mean to! I-I-I tr-tripped…"

"Excuse me, Miss Hooper? Did you just shout at me?" Irene asked, standing up and bracing her hands on the bureau.

"No, um, yes, I mean, I…" Molly stuttered.

"Never address me in that manner, do you hear me?"

Molly hesitated on her words. What game was Irene playing?

"Um, I, er, no. No, sorry."

"Sorry, what was that?" Irene asked, tilting her head. Molly swallowed before she answered, humiliation building up in her system. She dropped her eyes before speaking and drummed her heels on the floor nervously.

"Sorry, Miss Adler."

"I can't hear you."

"Sorry, Miss Adler!" Molly said loudly, looking The Woman in the eyes and realising that her tone wasn't quite as apologetic as she intended. Molly closed her mouth tightly and felt a wave of remorse.

Irene sighed and stood up straight. She picked up a gold and black pen from the bureau and appeared to examine it. A small, devilish smile crept across her face. Molly was rooted to the spot. She was petrified, but she couldn't leave. Despite all her senses telling her to flee, she simply couldn't. Something about The Woman had caused her to abandon all reason.

"So," Irene said softly, "you arrived here one minute late, you –"

"I couldn't help it, the taxi –" Molly started.

"I didn't give you permission to speak!" Irene yelled, her smile becoming a hard frown. Molly took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart-rate down. Her attempts were feeble for everything about The Woman was making her body shiver and react in ways that she tried to resist. She couldn't resist. It was useless. Molly could feel The Woman's control taking over her inch by inch.

"As I was saying: you arrived one minute late, you hesitated when coming in here, you slammed the door _and_ you spoke out of turn, twice! You have been a very, very naughty girl, Miss Hooper."

Irene looked as if she was expecting Molly to agree. Molly didn't know what to say or do at this point. She swallowed and gazed around the room, shifting her weight.

An awkward silence existed between them for several moments. She knew what she was expected to say, but the embarrassment was almost becoming too much to bear. Irene became impatient when Molly remained quiet for much too long.

"I think you have something to say, don't you?"

"Yes, um, I'm sorry… Miss Adler. Sorry." Molly stuttered. She poured as much apology into the few words as she could. However, she knew deep down that it would not suffice. Not in the least. Irene smiled.

"Good girl!"

Molly grinned nervously, appreciating the praise she had been given. But her concern that an apology was not enough was confirmed when Irene picked up the chair behind the bureau and walked around the desk, so that there was nothing but empty space and the floor between her and Molly.

Instinctively, Molly stepped back. Irene wasn't close to her but something in her told her to move away. Once her right foot was planted behind her, Irene's focus alighted on it. She moved her eyes up Molly's body slowly and as soon as she looked her in the face, Molly seemed to receive a silent message telling her to stay where she was. She promptly replaced her right foot where it was before.

Irene set the chair down in front of the bureau, facing Molly. She stood in front of it but didn't sit down. She took a slow, deep breath before speaking; donning the same saucy grin she wore moments earlier.

"Thank you for your apology. But, I'm afraid that it isn't going to be enough. Arriving late is disrespectful, Miss Hooper, and so is being rude and adopting a defensive attitude, particularly when someone is speaking and you interrupt them. You also dared to tell me I was wrong about the door! You kept me waiting and tried to blame some other individual for your poor time-keeping! Do you think that a simple apology is going to make up for all these misdemeanours?"

Molly's answer was almost automatic. She was less hesitant to defy The Woman now, for her whole being had taken over everything.

"No, Miss Adler."

"Exactly. As I said before, you've been very, very naughty. Do you know what naughty girls deserve?"

"Um… they… er…"

"They what? Do not keep me waiting, Miss Hooper."

"They, um, deserve to be punished?" It was more of a question than a statement. Molly found it hard to keep eye contact with The Woman, but she had to seek confirmation that she was right. Irene smiled and nodded.

"That's right. That means that you _will_ be punished, which you shall receive right now."

Irene sat square on the chair and pointed to the negative space to her right.

"Come and stand here."

When Molly didn't respond immediately, Irene clicked her fingers to emphasise her request. Molly walked slowly to Irene's right and tentatively looked down to meet her gaze.

"Good girl. Now, lay across my lap."

This time Molly didn't just hesitate, she froze and didn't move at all. Her mind and body protested against the form of reprimanding. She began to shake more and jumped slightly when Irene caught her wrist. She pulled on Molly's arm roughly, feeling the resistance but overpowering it with ease. Just as she had done earlier, Molly felt the high heels give way under her and, with a yelp, she fell heavily across Irene's lap. The Woman groaned at the weight falling on her and adjusted her position so that Molly's arms and legs were just hovering off the floor.

"You must learn to accept your punishment and do just as you are asked. When you are in trouble, Miss Hooper, and you are about to receive chastisement, you do not make your superior angry by resisting. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Miss Adler!" Molly cried out, almost sobbing as she now knew that all of her control had been taken away. She tried to struggle, but Irene hitched her feet up so that the space between her heel and the ball of her shoes were braced on the beam of the chair. Molly's body rose slightly with this adjustment. Now, she was completely immobile.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply into her lungs. She was very warm and her breathing was erratic. Seconds after Irene had moved the young woman into the position she wanted, Molly felt Irene's left hand rubbing her back in slow, gentle circles over her thin blouse. The young woman hummed at the soothing contact.

"Calm down, Miss Hooper," The Woman said coolly, softly gripping Molly's right leg with her other hand.

"Y-yes, Miss Adler. Ah!"

The submissive gasped at the touch, feeling the skin on the back of her legs and bottom increasing in sensitivity. The hand gradually crept up her thigh, causing Molly to whimper slightly as the steady pace of her impending punishment was becoming almost too much to bear. She dreaded the thought of Irene's flat palm striking her arse mercilessly, but the anticipation almost made her want to receive her punishment sooner rather than later, yet she was dreading it. The disconcertion that she was about to be chastised in an awkward position was intimidating.

Once Irene's hand was at the top of her thigh, it hesitated a moment before slipping under her skirt. Irene cupped the orb briefly before moving onto the other and grinned as she heard Molly react with an encouraging moan. It wasn't a shocked reaction. Molly had given no protest to her fate and, despite how humiliated she felt and would feel in the next few minutes, Irene was sure that Molly's verbal responses portrayed a sense of arousal rather than reticence.

Irene moved her hand up further, lifting the skirt so it uncovered Molly's arse. She folded it at the waistline and stretched it up her back, leaving only the tights and visible pink bikini briefs under its transparent material.

Twitching her tingling fingers, Molly's senses went into overdrive as confirmation of the fact that Irene was going to remove more clothing dawned on her.

"Now, as I have said, you have been a bad girl. You need to feel the full force of my hand and this cannot be achieved with these tights in the way."

Strong fingers took hold of the elastic of the tights and Molly winced as the pressure of the cold knuckles pushed into the small of her back.

"Um, y-you asked me to p-put the tights on, Miss Adler…"

"Yes, I did," Irene agreed, pausing for a second. She guessed that drawing out the build-up to the spanking would increase its effect and so far it was working well. "But it's part of your uniform, Miss Hooper, and if you hadn't been wearing them when you entered my office, you would have felt my cane across your naughty backside."

Inch by inch, Irene eased the tights down so that they were curled up halfway down Molly's thighs. She straightened up and replaced her right hand on Molly's arse, stroking firmly, exploring its contours and admiring the curves. Eventually, she grew impatient with the flimsy material between her hand and Molly's naked skin, deeming that these too needed to be removed. Just as she had done with the tights, Irene hooked her fingers under the elastic band.

"However thin these pretty drawers of yours are, they cannot act as a barrier between my hand and your bottom, so…"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Molly gasped under her breath as Irene gently slid her briefs down so they were just above the tights. The feeling of being naked from her hips to her thigh over Irene's knee caused her body to go limp, helpless, and resigned to her fate.

"Oh God, oh, please…" Molly whimpered quietly. She wanted to be able to move, to get up and not be put through this. But there was no way she could resist the power of The Woman. Molly breathed deeply, hating the torture of the wait, knowing that Irene was raking her eyes over the bare skin over her lap and swirling her palm in a circle, tracing the curves and hip and skimming her fingers across the soft flesh.

Irene drank in the sight of the pink skin, which was coming out in goose-pimples from both the slight chill in the air and her submissive's aversion to such a chastening.

Molly shivered again and tried to struggle, still muttering under her breath. She was hyper-aware of Irene's hand firmly massaging her bottom with her palm and ghosting along the roundness of each cheek with the back of her knuckles, which were slightly cold.

"Oh God…" Molly said out loud at the strange sensation.

"What did you say, Miss Hooper?" Irene asked teasingly.

"N-nothing. Nothing, Miss Adler…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes, Miss Adler."

"Good girl," The Woman affirmed. She smiled with a small air of arrogance and achievement of what she had done. She continued to stroke and fondle Molly's arse for a few more moments when she decided that it was time to commence the purpose of the meeting. However, she knew that the longer it was drawn out, the deeper the impact of the session.

"You're very beautiful, Miss Hooper. You have an impeccable complexion."

Molly gulped as she absorbed the compliment that she had just been paid.

"Thank you, Miss Adler."

"You are welcome. It is such a shame that a woman as exquisite as yourself would land herself in so much trouble. You know that you deserve to be punished, don't you Miss Hooper?"

Molly had been quick with her answers so far, but this time, her agreement to her indiscretion did not come promptly enough for Irene. To emphasise her request for an answer, she promptly struck the left buttock and repeated it instantly on the right.

"Don't you?" Irene asked again firmly, each syllable coinciding with the two spanks she had just delivered.

"Ah!" Molly cried out, grabbing the leg of the chair with one hand to steady her as the reverberation of the slaps caused her to writhe uncontrollably. "Y-yes! Yes, Miss Adler. I'm sorry."

"Good," Irene said indifferently, rubbing her hands all over Molly's now pink arse. Two seconds later, she raised her hand and administered eight more slaps on alternate buttocks. Molly moaned and cried on the first four and bit her lip during the rest to keep herself from hurling a list of expletives, which she knew would get her into further trouble.

The spanks were laid down relatively hard, but not as hard as Irene was capable of. After the eighth, Irene stopped and returned to the caressing.

Molly's arse was very warm and stinging slightly. Was that it? Just ten? She considered asking but deemed it not to be a wise choice.

The Woman smiled triumphantly, softly dragging her red, manicured nails over Molly's buttocks before kneading each one in turn.

"Now don't think that this is the end of it, Miss Hooper. That was only the warm up. This doesn't even _begin_ to make up for your rudeness and uncalled-for actions."

"I-I'm very sorry, Miss Adler! Please… please…"

Irene hesitated, waiting for more.

"Please what?" she asked. The answer didn't come for several moments. Irene considered asking again but the gorgeous feeling of the pink orbs beneath her palms held her attention.

Molly took a deep breath, sobbing a little before answering.

"Please…"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A big thank you first of all to my beta and friend Holly. Also to my fellow fiction writers and friends Anna, Connor and Maha. Thank you to all readers, esp those who have left a review, liked or followed this fic or me. You make my day and I love you x**

The touch of Irene's hand gently stroking her backside was almost frightening. The calm before the storm. It made every hair stand up and her skin feel as if it was encased in an electric current, waiting for it to spark.

When the first smack landed right in the centre of her arse, Molly groaned as the stinging started again.

"You shouldn't be making any sounds; you know that this is just what you deserve. Yet, you've failed to acknowledge your indiscretions. If you do not, you will be on detention for a month, and you know what that would involve."

Molly gave one last moan before answering in the most innocent sounding tone she could manage. "Yes, Miss Adler."

She tensed and grabbed the leg of the chair, knowing that more slaps were imminent.

"Say it!" Irene demanded, striking each cheek with each syllable. It was as if every smack wiped her mind blank, for she instantly forgot what Irene had demanded of her.

"S-say what, Miss Adler?"

Irene tutted and spread her widely-stretched palm over Molly's right buttock, squeezing a little and making her submissive squirm.

"That you've been naughty and this is what you deserve! Now, or else I'll have to find that cane…"

"Um, I've been naughty, Miss Adler. And… and this is what I-I deserve."

Irene stopped for a moment and returned to the fondling and stroking. Molly could now distinctively make out each part of Irene's hand as it swirled over her burning arse: each part of her fingers and the way that they stroked her; the ball of her palm and how her thumbs explored the red marks. Yet Molly could sense that Irene was holding back. She wanted to touch her more than she was at that moment, but she was savouring it.

"Very good. Tell me, Miss Hooper, what have you done today to make me cross with you?"

"I, um, was late and hesitated in the bedroom…" Molly's voice trailed off for she still didn't believe that she should be in trouble for her third misdemeanour. She didn't mean to slam the door and the defiant part of her wanted to get that point across.

"What was next? You know that this will just be harder if you don't answer…"

"I, er, was rude to you, I shouted –"

"No!" Irene barked, following it up with several slaps. Her fingers edged closer and closer to her thighs. When Irene's finger brushed between the cheeks and made fleeting contact with her most intimate area, Molly let out a desperate whimper and squeezed her legs shut. She wondered if Irene had touched her in that way deliberately or not.

Irene stopped suddenly and, with her left hand, she reached out to Molly's hair. Taking hold of the thin hair band, she gently pulled it to let Molly's long, brown hair loose. She then latched onto the brown locks, skimming her nails over Molly's scalp, and lifted the girl's head gently. She then shook her right hand to alleviate some of the discomfort that had been building up.

"Accident or not, you are responsible for the door slamming so suddenly."

"I, er," Molly stammered. She couldn't think for the feeling her hair being grasped and her bare bottom being groped at the same time.

"Speak, Miss Hooper!"

"I didn't mean to, I…"

"Right, I've had just about enough lip from you!"

She let Molly's hair go and wrapped her left arm around Molly's waist to hold her closer. With her right, Irene administered twenty hard smacks, covering every inch of her target and counting sharply. Her submissive cried and writhed with each one, gripping the chair leg harder.

Every harsh contact caused Molly's body position to shift, however tight Irene held on. The slaps hurt, really hurt, but they sent a reverberation from their touch all the way through to Molly's front.

Irene watched in delight whilst administrating the last five smacks when she realised that Molly's hips were now splayed over Irene's leg. The Woman was sure that each time she delivered a smack Molly wasn't just jolting from the force alone. She was rutting her clitoris against Irene's leg, desperate for friction.

After the twentieth, Irene stopped and held her hand back to admire the gorgeous curves over her knee. Pursing her lips, she decided that they weren't red enough. They needed to be on fire.

"You won't defy me anymore, will you?" Irene asked, tickling the swollen skin. Molly wriggled slightly in response.

"No, Miss Adler."

"Good girl. Where were we? Oh yes. After you slammed the door what did you do?"

"I was, er, rude to you, Miss Adler?"

"You were. Rudeness deserves the worst punishment, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, Miss Adler, I'm sorry. I won't be rude again!"

"I'm sure you won't. This next spanking will teach you this valuable lesson. But first, you must listen to me: you will not move and you will not cry out nor protest. Do that and you will be caned."

Molly promised and held her breath. Irene didn't waste any time with the next spanking. They were just as hard as the last twenty and it took all of Molly's self-control not to make a sound or show any disagreement. This time, Irene didn't count. The smacks came in very quick succession. Irene knew that they would cause more pain if her hand didn't linger on the soft skin. Every four or five spanks, Irene was sure to tell Molly how naughty she had been, enunciating each syllable with the sound of the clap of skin-on-skin. Molly was also made to agree, which she just about managed without sobbing. After ten, Irene noticed the rutting action again. Knowing that it was involuntary and Molly was definitely becoming aroused, Irene ignored the fact that Molly was moving against her promise and didn't scold her submissive for this. She grinned deviously and kept on going with her punishment, to deliver her lesson but also to see how far she could take Molly before the woman needed stronger stimulation.

Soon, Irene's hand was hurting too much to continue. It had been far more than twenty slaps, so much more that neither woman kept count. Molly had kept up her promise to not make a sound, even if she had physically reacted to Irene's powerful touch.

Irene took a moment to examine the well-spanked arse in front of her. She felt a wave of pleasure at how red raw the flesh was. She ran her hand up Molly's thigh, but instead of caressing the round buttocks, she paused at the very top of her thigh. Her middle fingers were within very close proximity to a very private area but Molly's thighs were still _very_ closed.

Irene was rather intrigued by Molly's amorous-sounding breathing and she wanted confirmation of her thoughts.

"Part your legs a little, Miss Hooper."

Molly hesitated.

"Hmm, I wonder where my cane is…"

Immediately, Molly obeyed Irene's request and moved her legs apart a fraction. It was a few seconds before Irene moved her hand up higher but she didn't need to touch Molly's intimacy to find what she was looking for. The inside of her thighs were very wet and very warm.

Irene rubbed her fingers along and, hearing a gasp come from the mouth of the woman over her lap, she touched the soft lips and pressed three fingers over Molly's entrance. It elicited a deeper moan from Molly, which was what Irene actually wanted. Irene curved her palm over the line of Molly's arse and, very slowly, she slid her fingers upwards, between the buttocks and all the way to the top.

Molly was close to hyperventilating now and Irene knew it.

"I do believe you are enjoying being punished, Miss Hooper. I daresay that we can keep this going for a while, for more spanking will ensure that the lesson has sunk in and you will never be naughty again."

"No! No, Miss Adler, please."

"You're not enjoying it?"

"No."

"Your reactions say otherwise."

No answer. She wanted to get off Irene's lap, she wanted to get dressed and go home. To get into her comfy nightwear and snuggle up on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate. Yet she couldn't. She wanted the opposite. To be under Irene's command, to feel her hands on her. The more Irene touched her, the more she wanted the contact. That small touch between her legs and the small swipe upwards was intoxicating. It wasn't enough. She wanted more, she wanted release. She wanted Irene.

The Woman read the submissive's hunger and released her grip around her waist. She rubbed her hand over the red buttocks several times before patting it lightly.

"Very well. You may stand up, but not before you've thanked me for what I've done for you."

Molly paused before answering. It was humiliating and degrading and she felt rather small. But the more she submitted to Irene, the more the dampness between her legs increased.

"T-thank you for my punishment, Miss Adler."

"You're welcome."

Irene sat still whilst Molly used all of her strength to pull herself up. Once the heels hit the floor, she stumbled again. Irene pre-empted this and caught Molly around the waist. She hoisted her so that they were face-to-face, just inches from one another. Irene's eyes were brilliant blue and complimented her exotic beauty perfectly.

"Okay?"

"Yes, Miss Adler. Thank you."

Molly then realised that she had grasped Irene's arms so that they were caught in a mild embrace. Molly's mouth was open a little and her lips trembled as the feeling of Irene's champagne-scented breath flowed over them.

The pathologist wanted to taste those lips and instinctively moved forward. Irene quickly pressed her finger to Molly's mouth, closing it.

"No. You have been naughty, young lady. You don't deserve pleasure."

"But… but you've given me my punishment, Miss Adler." Molly couldn't help her voice becoming higher in pitch and sounding virtuous.

"Yes, I have. But there is one thing that you need to do. Go and stand over there next to the door and face the wall. Leave your drawers and tights by your knees; I would rather like to admire my handiwork for a bit. Don't let your skirt fall down, either." Irene released Molly and pointed to the wall, smirking horribly.

That was it. The ultimate humiliation. Molly really wanted to cry, not just because her punishment wasn't over, but because the small glimpse of compassion she saw in Irene's face when they looked each other in the eye was short lived. Would she see it again? She didn't know.

Molly shuffled awkwardly to the wall. Placing her hands around her waist and silently cursing the burn in the balls of her feet, she inhaled harshly, feeling Irene's eyes on her.

**I know! Not happened yet. Sex coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Although this is a Sherlock fanfic, I have added a reference to a particular episode in series four of The L Word…**

It felt like half an hour before Molly heard any sound coming from behind her. The Woman must have been staring and admiring her rosy skin the whole time. She wasn't sure which was more excruciating: knowing that Irene was watching her or the pain in the balls of her feet. She wriggled her toes and tried to put more weight onto her heels, yet it was impossible.

"If your feet are hurting, take off the shoes," Irene chimed. She sounded calm and almost concerned, which was very different to the dominatrix who had given Molly a good hiding just a few minutes before.

Taking care not to fall, Molly slipped one foot at a time out of each of the shiny six inch stilettos and slowly moved them a few centimetres to her left.

Oh, the solid wooden floor was so cold and soothing on her hot feet. Molly relished in it, but she was still cringing constantly at the position she was in.

Then, suddenly, she heard the rustling of fabric, the sound of a zip being either done up or undone very, very slowly, followed by a clatter of something small and plastic-sounding being placed on the bureau. Like an echo from her own shoe removal, Molly distinctly heard Irene removing and placing her own shoes on the wooden floor. What was Irene doing? Was she undressing right behind her?

The pathologist fought the urge the turn around with every ounce of her willpower. It was so hard not to take just a little peek. She felt more and more nervous with each passing second and scared that Irene was going to do something any moment.

Her anticipations were confirmed when cold fingers gripped her waist and the owner's body pressed flush against Molly's. She could tell from the hypersensitivity in her bare skin that the body behind her was virtually naked, if it wasn't for the unmistakable liquid feeling of silk with the roughness of lace. Irene had indeed removed her dress, her shoes and stockings.

Molly shivered as she was pushed gently against the wall. Irene nibbled Molly's earlobe lightly before speaking quietly into the shell.

"Have you learned your lesson, Miss Hooper?"

"I…I have."

"Excellent," Irene whispered. She moved several long locks of brown hair that concealed Molly's slender neck and kissed it lightly over and over whilst she slid her hands in a circle around Molly's hips and buttocks, cooling the burning skin with her cold palms. Molly moaned lowly at the soft touch, closing her eyes and once again submitting to the influence of The Woman.

The collar of the shirt that Molly was wearing was soft and pliable and Irene had no problem easing it down with her chin so she could kiss and lick the space between Molly's shoulders. Soon, it refused to go any further so Irene slid all the way down so that she was on her knees.

She traced all the curves over Molly's lower half and eventually brought her hands to rest above the girl's knees. Her nails made contact with the most sensitive part of Molly's legs, right behind her knee caps, causing her to wince at the tickling sensation.

"Relax, my darling," Irene soothed. Molly didn't know whether the reason for her sudden relaxation was because of Irene's soft tone or the fact that she had used an endearment to address her for the first time.

Once Molly had ceased tensing, Irene guided the briefs and tights down over Molly's calves and extracted her feet. She moved her hands all the way to Molly's waist, stood up, and then took hold of the girl's shaking arms. Pulling slightly, Molly obeyed Irene's gesture for her to turn around so that they were face to face.

Just as before when they stared one another in the eyes, Molly's resolve faltered. She involuntarily leaned forward, tilting her head to connect their lips. Irene stopped her the second they were about to touch and brought her hand up to cup Molly's cheek. The young woman unconsciously rested her face against Irene's palm.

"Do you trust me?" Irene asked softly.

"Yes!" Molly cried out before she could think. "Please, Miss Adler!" she added, closing her eyes out of sheer desperation. "Kiss me!"

Molly didn't dare open her eyes. She didn't want to witness any hint of hesitation in The Woman's features. It wasn't long before Irene answered Molly's request.

Irene claimed Molly's mouth fiercely, slanting her head so that their lips slotted together perfectly. Without permission or restraint, Molly pushed her tongue into her dominant's mouth, swirling it around and realising that Irene had done the same.

This kiss was deeper and more invasive than any kiss Molly had ever experienced with a man. She had never kissed a woman before but she was sure that Irene's kiss was the most captivating and seductive. They hardly closed their lips or drew their tongues back whilst they aimed to explore as much of the other's mouth as possible. Molly had also discovered that during the short space of time in which Irene had disrobed, she had also removed her red lipstick so that Molly could receive the full taste of the plump flesh without cosmetics to mask it.

Molly had grasped Irene's naked waist and wound her fingers into Irene's now loose hair, keeping her head close in fear of losing the connection between their mouths.

Their lips were swollen and red before long and their tongues had danced around one another's so much that they had to stop for a second just to alleviate some of the tension. They were panting and very warm, with sweat breaking out from every pore. Irene smiled with great satisfaction as Molly gasped when she clawed her nails lightly over her hips, circling upwards until her hands were flat against her latissimus dorsi under the shirt. She pulled back a fraction and withdrew her hands so that she could undo the buttons on the front.

It slid so easily from the slim pathologist's shoulders, who offered no protest to being undressed by a woman who had recently harshly chastised her. The garment fell to the floor with a thud and, without waiting for any further reaction, Irene unhooked Molly's pink bra with one hand.

Using just her little fingers, she lifted the straps and watching intensively as the cups came away from Molly's chest. She tossed it aside without taking her eyes from the beautiful breasts she had bared and traced their shape with the fingertips of her index fingers and spiralled them until they made contact with Molly's sensitive nipples, making her shudder and flatten her palms against the wall. The skirt was then pulled past her hips and fell to the floor and Molly instinctively kicked it away.

Irene wrapped an arm around Molly's waist just as she had done before when she administered her earlier punishment, and the other trailed down her slim body. Irene clutched her submissive's hip gently before moving it to cup Molly between her legs. Her entire palm covered the sensitive area at the front and her fingers closed over Molly's wet entrance.

The young woman latched her lips onto Irene's once more, plunging her tongue deep, wanting Irene as close as possible.

The hand between her legs tightened its grip, massaging the area and grinding the ball of the palm against her clitoris, causing Molly to push in return.

"Don't… don't stop… please," Molly whimpered between kisses.

"Oh, I won't be stopping, Miss Hooper. Not at all. Ah!" Irene gasped as she straddled one of Molly's legs and grinded against it. "Not until I've given to you and got from you what I want."

She stopped rubbing her palm over Molly's lips to position her middle finger so that it could enter her. She was rewarded as soon as her finger was entirely inside the pathologist with a loud moan and a tighter grip around her waist.

Irene re-situated her legs between Molly's and added an extra finger, allowing Molly to bear her weight down into Irene's palm and move against it whilst the dominatrix thrust her fingers in deeply.

As Irene fucked Molly hard against the wall, the moans and cries became louder and less inhibited. Molly soon didn't care about Irene's assistant hearing her cries, nor about anyone or anything else for that matter. The only thing that meant anything at that point was that Irene was making love to her in a way she had never experienced before. After a few minutes, the thrusting eased and the sensation was replaced with a strange burst of pleasure from inside.

Molly rolled her eyes so hard her vision blurred over and almost banged her head on the wall.

"Wh-what are… are you d-doing?" she asked through broken sobs, lulling her head on Irene's shoulder. The Woman laughed a little and pressed her lips to the submissive's ear.

"Circles…"

"Oh God! Oh, fuck, oh…"

Irene would have normally reprimanded a submissive for such expletives, revelling in their skin swelling with red lash marks and the clapping feeling of her hand against them. But there was no way she could stop what she was doing at that moment. She was going to make Molly come on her hand and nothing could be allowed to stand in the way of that.

The heat in Molly's body was building quickly now that the circling motions of Irene's fingers were making her thrust against Irene's body violently. The young pathologist's knuckles were so tight against Irene that she was causing her pain and Irene was becoming hyper-aware of it, wincing in the discomfort. Yet she couldn't stop.

Just as the tips of Irene's fingers brushed the sensitive spot inside Molly again, the submissive's body tensed and shook as if an earthquake was occurring within her.

She screamed and jolted harshly against Irene's fingers, thrusting over and over again as the orgasm took over every sense of logic and function. Irene moaned in return, feeling the tightening inside Molly and each reverberation of the spasm. She flicked her fingers further to eke out each pulsation, drawing out her orgasm.

Following several interjections and cries, Molly's body went limp and relaxed. Only then did she realise that her heart was beating faster than if she had ran up ten flights of stairs and that she was close to hyperventilating.

Irene gently removed her hand from between Molly's legs and reached for a radiator nearby, where a black towel had been placed moments earlier without Molly noticing. She held Molly up with her body whilst she cleaned up her hand and took the young woman in her arms once it was done.

Molly was still moaning and was recovering from her climax very steadily. Irene stroked her face with her palm and kissed her quivering lips softly.

"Shh, it's okay. Breathe."

Molly did as she was told and took several breaths. Never before had an orgasm had such a devastating effect on her mind or body. Molly wondered if she'd ever recover. But seeing Irene's concerned face, she knew that despite the fact that it was more than she had bargained for, or hoped, she wanted more of Irene.

The Woman's now soft, kindly face seemed to reciprocate Molly's yearning. Both women understood that they wanted each other in equal amounts.

Molly had never been with a woman before and she had no idea what to do. However, her imagination was running ahead with many fantasies about what she could do to Irene's body. She couldn't deny her curiosity, or else it would become too much to bear.

As if she read her mind, Irene smiled and stepped away from Molly, checking carefully so that Molly wouldn't fall to the floor once the support of another body had been removed. She picked up a small black object from the bureau and pointed it towards the bookcase at the end of the room. A beep came from it, followed by a mechanical, squeaking noise.

The bookcase was apparently not a bookcase at all, but a disguised queen-sized bed that was lowering itself to the floor.

Irene turned back to face the pathologist who was still braced against the wall and held out her hand.

"Come with me."

**Circles are good…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this is the penultimate chapter. The end will be coming soon...**

Molly peeled herself away from the wall and approached Irene with her hand outstretched to meet her superior's before linking their fingers slowly, maintaining eye contact as they did so. Neither said a word for a moment or took a step towards the bed. Irene turned so that she was facing Molly again and took her face in her hands. She kissed the young pathologist's lips tenderly and shivered when Molly grasped her waist instinctively.

No words were exchanged, only looks. Each one knew what the other was imparting.

Irene took both of Molly's hands and walked backwards so that their eyes would not lose their connection. Once the bed hit the back of Irene's legs, she let go of Molly's hands and lowered herself onto it. She still held Molly's gaze as she manoeuvred herself so that she was lying horizontal on the bed and, once she covered the width of it, she held out her hand to invite Molly to join her.

Tentatively, Molly knelt on the edge of the mattress and stretched out her hand to grip Irene's. The Woman parted her legs so that Molly could rest herself between them. Not wanting to put all her weight on Irene, she propped herself up on her elbows so that she could study the soft contours of Irene's delicate features.

A small laugh escaped Irene's lips and she wrapped both her arms around her submissive, wanting to bring her closer. Once Molly was resting on top of Irene she giggled as Irene's fingertips skimmed up and down her back.

"You feel so good; you have an amazing body. I'll have to explore it later."

Molly didn't know whether to feel flattered or nervous.

The obstruction of Irene's lingerie was soon becoming detrimental to the intimacy of their meeting. Molly stroked Irene's neck and kissed around her jawline. Her skin was so smooth and soft that Molly found it impossible to stop and so she went over the same line several times whilst Irene tilted her head back to allow Molly more room, moaning softly with each touch of her lips. Molly soon began to taste Irene's scent on her tongue, which caused her to salivate. Without warning or a second thought, Molly pushed her tongue against Irene's jaw by her ear and traced the shape slowly. Then, when moving down to her clavicle, she felt a surge of encouragement and satisfaction as Irene's breathing quickened.

The skin was thinner there and evidently more sensitive. Molly slid her hands up Irene's ribs until she found the silk and lace of the black and gold bra.

Abruptly, she half-sat up and eyed the beautiful piece of lingerie inquisitively. She wanted to remove it, but was nervous. She had never kissed or touched a woman before and now the scene was becoming more and more intimate.

"Is everything okay?" Irene asked. Molly snapped out of her trance and stuttered slightly.

"Erm, no… I mean yes, I-I just need to…"

She reached out to the straps and applied the same technique that Irene had used earlier with her little fingers. The straps were loose and slid down to Irene's upper arms effortlessly. She slid an arm around Irene's torso but couldn't quite find the clasp of the bra. Irene laughed and took hold of the girl's arms.

"It unhooks at the front. Here…"

Irene took both her hands to the centre of the cups and parted them before Molly quickly interrupted by grasping both of her superior's wrists.

"No. Please, let me do it."

Irene relaxed and watched her submissive's expression as she took hold of both of the cups and removed them. She stared for a moment at the sheer beauty in front of her before reaching out to touch them. The nipples were soft at first but slowly became harder from the touch of cold in the air.

The flesh was unbelievably soft and, although Irene's breasts were small, they were the most beautiful Molly had ever seen. She lowered herself back down but kept her knees braced on the bed so that she could reach the area she wanted to touch.

Just as she had done with Irene's neck, Molly kissed the outline of each orb and, tasting Irene's own perfume again, she swirled her tongue around them. She looked up at Irene who had arched her neck and was writhing under her body.

Her cheek brushed Irene's right nipple as she licked circles around Irene's breast. Molly noticed that it was going soft and, feeling a compulsion to taste every inch of Irene's body, she swiped her tongue over the tip.

The reaction of The Woman made Molly grin gleefully before opening her mouth to engulf the nipple right to the edge of the areola. Irene rose off of the bed a couple of inches as soon as Molly's warm, wet tongue made contact and she gasped loudly when Molly sucked hard.

The feeling of that part of a woman in her mouth was completely alien to Molly. But, somehow, it felt very natural and, no matter how hard she sucked or how fast she flicked her tongue over and around the nipple, she couldn't get enough and tried to take as much of Irene's breast in as possible.

Irene raked her fingers over Molly's scalp, grabbing large amounts of hair and pulling gently. Molly then moved onto the other nipple and repeated the act. However, she applied her teeth gently to the areola, watching as Irene squirmed and her face contorted into a state of bliss and pain. Molly dragged her teeth to the tip of the nipple and added extra pressure at the tip. Irene suddenly grabbed the back of Molly's head and lifted her own head so that she could dive her tongue into Molly's mouth. Molly reciprocated, trying to get her tongue as deep as possible.

It then dawned on Molly that Irene needed release and she began to wonder how she would do it. She pulled away from Irene and stared at her with a vacuous expression. Irene read it instantly and stroked her submissive's face, rubbing the pad of her thumb over Molly's cheek.

"It's okay, only do what you're comfortable with."

Molly nodded and smiled coyly before placing a chaste kiss on Irene's lips. Irene laid back down and pulled the bra out from under her so that she could throw it off the bed.

Sliding her hands up and down Irene's midriff, Molly absorbed the sight of The Woman's gorgeous physique. She could see why Irene's submissives simply adored her, for her body was sculpted as if she was a goddess. But now, at this moment, Irene was with _her_ and Molly wanted to make her scream as she came.

Molly rapidly kissed Irene's tummy but slowed down a little as she reached the band of her underwear. Feeling more confident than ever before, Molly took hold of the elastic and pulled them down forcibly. She sat back on her heels as Irene bent her legs so that the underwear could be removed and tossed aside. Molly winced as her still aching bottom made contact with her cold heels and she leant back down.

Before her was a completely naked Irene, which scared her slightly. Braced on her left fist, Molly stroked a long line down Irene's form, stopping at her hip. She stared at the hair between her legs and felt a wave of intrigue at what was waiting for her underneath.

Ignoring the pain and sitting on her heels again, she took of Irene's ankles. She pushed them apart so that Irene lifted and parted her legs. She reached out to touch the pink lips and traced the shape with one fingertip, noticing that Irene was wet and hot. Irene shuddered and writhed a little in anticipation of what Molly was going to do.

Molly crouched on the floor and pulled Irene towards her, rubbing her hips and kissing her inner thighs teasingly. Molly continued kissing Irene's toned legs, moving closer and closer to the place where Irene needed Molly's mouth to be most of all.

"Please, Miss Hooper! Please do it! Now!"

Molly felt pleased that she finally had The Woman begging _her_ for something. It seemed as if their roles had reversed in that moment. But Molly was still the submissive and needed to do as she was told. She didn't want to be given another spanking, especially over Irene's desk with a cane.

Nervously, Molly kissed Irene's clitoris. The Woman moaned at the light sensation and the breath ghosting over her.

Molly administered another kiss, letting her lips linger for longer and touching her tongue to the soft skin.

"Ah!" Irene gasped, "More. Please, I need more!"

Taking one more look at Irene's body recoiling in the midst of shallow rapid breathing, beads of sweat had forming over her chest and brow, Molly knew that she couldn't let The Woman hold on any longer.

She circled her tongue around the area and lapped at the wet folds of skin. Irene grabbed Molly's hands, which were still holding onto her hips. The young woman was overwhelmed at the intense, sweet yet bitter taste and how warm Irene was. It felt strange to her, for she had never even considered doing that to another woman, but the taste exploded on her tongue and Molly found that she couldn't stop. She closed her eyes and explored Irene further with her mouth, dipping her tongue into every crevice and curve.

Irene was moaning loudly and had such a grip on Molly's hands that the young pathologist had to move them away for the tightness was beginning to hurt. Irene wove her fingers into the bed sheet and pulled them in several directions.

Whilst Irene was highly aroused, Molly knew that more needed to be done to bring the dominatrix to the edge.

She remembered what an ex-boyfriend had done to her once, which made her orgasm very quickly. Molly parted the lips with one hand and sucked Irene's clitoris into her mouth harshly. She was rewarded with a loud whimper and felt Irene grasp her hair firmly. Molly then flicked her tongue quickly over the tip in a side-to-side motion, which had the effect she wanted.

The Woman's upper torso elevated a foot off the bed with her head bent backwards. She then fell back onto the bed with a thud and covered her face with her hands.

Molly took one finger and pressed it into Irene slowly and mimicked the same circling motion that Irene had performed on her.

The screams became louder and louder and she moved around so much that Molly had to shift her weight to keep up her task. She sucked harder and although her tongue was now tired, the reaction she was getting spurred her on to keep going.

She drew larger circles with her finger and found the same spot within Irene that The Woman had found within her. Irene suddenly stopped moaning and tensed up her entire body. She shook slightly at first, but then the shaking increased. A loud scream escaped from Irene's mouth, followed by several 'ah' sounds. Molly felt a tightening around her finger and her mouth almost lost contact with Irene as The Woman thrusted her hips with each pulse of her orgasm.

Molly felt Irene become wetter as her climax took over. Once Irene began to relax and her whimpering turned to deep breaths and sighs, Molly lifted her head and extracted her finger.

She got up to retrieve the towel from the radiator to clean up her hand, absentmindedly wiping her mouth and chin with her other. After the towel's services were no longer required, Molly made her way back to Irene.

Irene's entire body was still quivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm and she was covered in sweat. She turned to Molly, who was curled up beside her and they smiled contentedly at one another.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly forgot where she was for a moment after she and Irene came down from the high they were both on a minute before. All she could see was a beautiful, pink-skinned, blue-eyed brunette smiling at her. There was no veil covering her being. It was purely Irene Adler - not the dominatrix. Although the ache in her bottom was a constant reminder, Molly felt as if the woman in front of her was not the same as the one who had chastised her. It was a content feeling. There was truly a connection between them.

Irene's gaze trailed down Molly's hunched-over form, and she lightly stroked her hand. She flattened her palm and ran it slowly over Molly's shoulder, ribs, waist and hips, deliberately avoiding contact with the sore area.

The wonderful sensation caused Molly to involuntarily close her eyes, succumbing to the hypnotic touch of Irene. The latter smiled and lifted the tangled hair from Molly's face and then rubbed her thumb over the cheekbone, making Molly look at her once more. She smiled back and mimicked Irene's gesture with her own hand. Their lips met in a short, yet tender kiss before their foreheads joined together.

Neither said a word. It wasn't necessary. They had given away every thought through their actions.

Several moments passed in a cloud of silent bliss, only to be interrupted when Irene quickly got up from the bed. What was the reason for the sudden rush? Molly turned around to face her, confused and disconcerted. Had she done something wrong?

Still completely naked, Irene made her way to her bureau and picked up her discarded hair pin. She twirled her long, brown, wavy hair into a bun so her hair looked as it had when they first met.

Just as Irene turned around to face Molly again, the young pathologist felt a sudden jolt of nerves, for the Irene Adler who had been writhing and moaning at the touch of her tongue had gone. The Woman was well and truly back.

"It is time for you to go, Miss Hooper. Thank you for coming. Both meanings intended," she said with a smirk.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said that it's time for you to go."

The transition from the woman to The Woman had thrown Molly completely. How could she go from one personality to another so seamlessly?

Irene had made her way back to the bed to retrieve her underwear and proceeded to put them on.

"Sorry… what happened?"

Irene answered Molly with a quizzical look as she drew her arms through the sleeves of her dress.

"I thought that you had, um, cancelled your appointments this afternoon."

"I did, didn't I?" The Woman answered, her smirk growing more excruciatingly rude.

"So then why do you want me to go?"

"Appointments or not, my time is precious and I have other matters of business to attend to. Your time with me has come to an end. However, I do hope that we can arrange another, Miss Hooper, for it has been an absolute pleasure," she said coolly, putting on her shiny black shoes.

"Um…" Molly stammered as she got up from the bed, feeling cold and vulnerable in her nude form. Irene stepped towards Molly, her shoes giving her a rather intimidating, towering height. She desperately wanted to say that she had also enjoyed the session, but her coyness and sadness were winning. She could not speak for Irene's face and aura were much too distracting. The Woman appeared to know what was going on in Molly's mind.

"I would very much like to see you again, but by appointment only. Please rebook with my secretary or via the website."

"Um, okay. How much do I owe you for this appointment?" Molly asked shyly.

"Oh, let's just call this a free consultation. I usually book by the hour but for you, Miss Hooper, you will be my sole appointment for the remainder of the day you book. Please keep the uniform."

Irene turned away, causing the air around Molly to swirl. The coldness skimmed over her skin, making her shiver. The Woman picked up the uniform and Molly's underwear, as well as the shoes by the wall and was approaching Molly with the bundle in her arms. Their eyes didn't look away from each other as Irene passed the clothes to Molly. She clutched them fiercely to bring her body some warmth.

"Why would you cancel your appointments for me?" Molly questioned with just as much shyness as before, but with growing apprehension.

"Please get dressed in the bedroom," Irene said, turning away and clearly deliberately evading the question. She held open the door for Molly, who understood that she would have to exit the room and walk into the adjacent bedroom naked. The same humiliation she felt when she was across Irene's lap was bubbling beneath the surface of her skin, but she had no choice. Molly left the room and turned to look at Irene one last time before entering the adjacent bedroom. However, The Woman had closed the door just at the right moment, leaving Molly alone in the corridor. Without The Woman with her, Molly felt like a part of her had been taken away. She didn't care at that moment that she was nude and standing in a corridor of a strange house, only that she was Molly Hooper the sweet, young pathologist again, just as she was when she entered the house an hour earlier.

She dressed slowly, hoping against hope that Irene would come in and tell her to stay. But she didn't. Not a single sound could be heard from the office next door.

Molly left without making another appointment. She honestly didn't know how she felt. Whilst she liked the idea of another hour with The Woman, it was Irene Adler whom she really wanted to see.

The taxi ride home was very bumpy and reminded Molly very much of her earlier punishment.

The burning and soreness didn't leave her for three days and, even though sitting down after this time was much easier, each time she felt the pain it was like having another slap from Irene Adler. It was as if she was still with Molly. Now, all she had to show for her experience were memories.

They haunted her at night when she was tucked in bed: Irene's silky voice instructing her to lay across her lap; her fingers taking hold of her under garments and pulling them down; her palm stroking her arse before striking her. But being stripped naked against the wall, having Irene's hand insert itself between her thighs and finally having Irene inside her made Molly climax without needing to touch herself. Never before had she had such a sexual experience that stayed with her for so long.

Three weeks passed and Molly was becoming restless. What with her memories and her vivid imagination of what Irene's tongue would feel like down there, she was becoming almost restless and her imaginings were becoming more of a curiosity.

One Thursday afternoon, for the first time since _that_ _day_, Molly visited Irene's website. She trembled as she held the cursor over the 'Contact Me' tab and, as much as she needed to be near Irene again, The Woman had once again made her nervous without doing very much at all.

Eventually, Molly plucked up the courage and sent a message:

_Dear Miss Adler_

_May I please book another appointment with you? _

_Molly Hooper_

She really didn't know what else to write. Maybe less was more? Her question was answered less than half a minute later when an email arrived.

**Well, hello, Miss Hooper. How are you? I was beginning to think that you would not book again. When would be a good date and time for you?**

_I'm fine, thank you. Hope you are well. I have been meaning to email but I have been rather busy. I was hoping for this afternoon?_

Molly had considered telling the truth, that she was far too apprehensive to book another appointment, but being busy was the most innocent-sounding excuse. She knew, however, that Irene would see through it in a heartbeat.

**I'm very well, thank you. I see. This afternoon? Why so soon?**

A sense of bravery rose up from inside Molly and, with eager fingers; she typed her answer rather quickly.

_Well, I think it should be sooner rather than later, as I don't think I learned my lesson fully._

She counted the seconds before the next email arrived. Twenty-three seconds precisely. She almost swore at her laptop at how long it took to show the email.

**Really? Well, in that case, I expect you in my office in one hour. **

_Thank you. I will be there._

Molly scrambled to get ready. Excitement was clouding her judgement as she almost picked un-matching lingerie. But, as she was getting her belongings together and calling a cab, another email arrived.

**Please remember to wear the uniform, Miss Hooper, and, if you are late, be so at your own peril.**

**AN: That's it for this fic. **

**Thank you first and foremost to my beta and good friend Holly. Also to Anna, Maha and everyone else who has reviewed, liked and followed this story. To sequel or not to sequel…? Not sure yet, watch this space.**

**UPDATE!: A sequel is in progress and the first chapter of The Blind Chamber is up! Please go check it out. Thank you!**


End file.
